objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Rocky is a male contestant in Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again, and Battle for BFDI. While he does originally speak in the first episode, he reverts to the single word "bulleh" while barfing at the same time in Episode 4, and stayed like that for the rest of the first season. (At the final episode of the season, it turns out that he has an infinite matter generator in his mouth, so he could barf when he wanted to). He talks again in Rescission. Unless upset, he is always seen with an abnormally large permanent smile on his face. BFDI Rocky is a friendly competitor but is quite annoying with the vomit and all those stuff. He started barfing starting with BFDI 4 and couldn't barf again starting with BFDI 25 He would barf on anything or anyone if he desires to and sometimes it's proven to be useful, especially in The Rescission when his barf made him got immunity. He placed 6th, with 319 votes in elimination. In BFDI(A), Rocky got the most votes to join BFDIA at a total of 1,004 votes. He is placed in Team No-Name and agreed to never switch. In IDFB, Rocky gets his barfing habits back. It is unknown how he got his barf back. In BFB, Rocky is placed into BEEP. Rocky barfed on Leafy when Cloudy is trying to bring the basket back to X. II In the Inanimate Insanity episode, One-Shot Wonder, Rocky made a cameo during the slingshot challenge and he acts like an obstacle. Fanfiction Object RPG In Object RPG, Rocky is a 1 Star character that takes 3 games to get. He starts off with a small 8HP, but it improves quickly. Moveset 'Level 1 -' Small Kick. Rocky kicks the opponent, dealing 2 - 3 damage with no additional effect. 'Level 3 -' Vomit. Rocky vomits over all of his opponents, meaning if you fight him on his third fight where he is Level 3, he will use this attack on your entire team. The vomit does 5 damage. Human Names *Ralph Hummel (Opinduver) *Russell Wise (KittyFan2004) *Rocky Woody *Jacob Mackenzie (ImFictionalAdmin) Robert Jacob Robbins (BalloonFanThatBoialt) Where Rocky is From * Methuen, Massachusetts (KittyFan2004) * Coeur d'Alene, Idaho (moved to Denver, Colorado at age 4) (U4Again) * Baltimore, Maryland (MrFlamerBoy) Birthdates * December 30, 2005 (KittyFan2004) * December 14, 2004 (U4Again) * March 24, 2009 (BattleForBFDIFan4) * August 5, 1995 (BalloonFanThatBoialt) Trivia * Rocky doesn't say anything in BFDIA. * Rocky forgot how to speak in Episode 4 of BFDI. * Rocky temporarily speaks again in Episode 19. * If you don't count Spongy's rejoin, then Rocky is the last male and armless contestant to be eliminated in BFDI. ** If you also don't count Flower's rejoin, then Rocky is the last contestant to be eliminated in BFDI. * He is the second shortest and smallest contestant out of everyone, only Firey Jr. is smaller than him. ** He is also the smallest contestant out of everyone in the first season. * He is the only male team captain in BFDI. ** He is also the only armless team captain in BFDI. Gallery Rocky (OC Pose).png Rocky Pose BFUM.png Rocky Pose BFGC.png Rocky Pose (TBOTM).png Rocky Pose (1).png Rocky (Eliminated).png Rocky (Current).png BBFDI-Rocky.png 40. Rocky.png Rocky-0.png Rocky ML.png Rocky Body.png Rocky with shadow.png Rocky H.png Rocky N.png Rocky Pose.png Rocky icon.png Rocky's Pro Pic.png Rocky Icon.png Rocky Idle.JPG Rocky U.png The rocky.png Rocky!!!!.png Rocky.png Rocky.JPG Rocky.PNG 212px-Rocky Smarty.png ACWAGT Rocky Pose.png 255px-Rocky Idle.png New Rocky Pose.png Battle For Dream Island Rocky.png Rocky's Face.png|Rocky's Face Rocky pose.png Rocky sit.png Rocky_10.png Rocky_6.png Rocky_Eyebrows.png Rocky_2.png Rocky_6 hey.png Rocky_8.png Rocky_9.png Rocky_Walking.png Cute_rock.PNG Rocky2.png Rockys_drool_face2.png Screen_Shot_2015-01-15_at_6.33.46_pm.png Rocky_redone.png Rocky_4.png RockyIcon.png 98. Rocky.png Rocky's Pose (OM).PNG 43. Rocky.png -11- Rocky.png rockys modern life.png My Very Own Rocky pose.png What!.png Otp challenge day 1 holding hands by greatphilip-d96c3hy.png Rocky and Green Rocky Low Five!.png IDFB Rocky.png Rockyyy.png Donut, Fries, David, Dora, Puffball and Rocky.PNG Rocky Flapping Legs GIF.gif Rocky as a Dinosaur.png UFFI Rocky Pose.png My Very Own Rocky pose.png Rockys modern life.png Rocky x Taco.png Rocky does nothing.jpg Rocky BTB.jpg Rocky Barfing on his Cake.jpg Rocky Barf BFB 2.jpg ROCKEY.png Rocky Laser.jpg|Rocky being teleported into the TLC. IsRockyEvil.png Untitled drawing by azuraring-dcd54ha.png|Rocky and Rock Orange_Rocky.png Rocky BFB but orange.png Orange rocky.png Rock_barf.png SuperMaria.PNG.png untitled (8).png Names in other languages صخري - Arabic ժայռոտ - Armenian 石頭 - Chinese Rockeux - French Stein / Rocky - German ロッキー - Japanese 불안정한 - Korean Rochoso - Portuguese Каменко - Serbian Rocoso - Spanish Đá - Vietnamese Kamień/Kamieniowy - Polish Roccia - Italian Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Males Category:Eliminated Category:Heroes Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Another Name Category:Characters Category:Team No-Name Category:Appeared in Bfdi is the best's Voting Tournament Category:Rocky Category:Dumb Category:Cute Category:Armless Category:Contestants Category:Barfs Category:Has siblings Category:Team Captain Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Weird Category:Battle for BFDI Category:BEEP Category:IDFB Category:BFB Category:Male Category:OCs Category:Funny Category:Legs Category:BFDI contestants Category:Mean Category:Hard Category:American Characters Category:2000's births Category:1990's births Category:African-American Characters Category:Shy Category:Grey Category:Small Category:Bland Category:Team Chickenleg Category:From Maryland Category:From Baltimore Category:Orange